1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic clinical thermometer, and more particularly to a predictive electronic clinical thermometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional predictive electronic clinical thermometers predict the equilibrium temperature by using specific predictive operational expressions and prediction realization conditions. Although some thermometers change parameters of the predictive operational expressions according to changes with the passage of time, no thermometer changes the predictive operational expressions or prediction realization conditions themselves.
However, although a precise prediction is possible under a fixed condition, the precision of the prediction is lowered if the measurement environment, such as a person to be measured and the room temperature, is changed.